


Sweet Pleasures

by Winterlilith



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A somewhat older Mami and Kyouko. Lemony smutty short story. Slightly AU since the girls are in their teens close to their twenties. But kept in the general fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Pleasures

Kyouko sighed happily. For the first time in the last three months she had finally gotten down to spending time with Mami alone. Their busy lives kept them mostly apart. Mami now close to seventeen had her studies to attend to as well as her magical girl duties and on top of that they had Nagisa to look after and her well being. Then there was Mami's part time job at a small sweet shop. Mami had always wanted to open one herself so after her middle school days she had applied for the local job and was hired. If Mami really wanted to be serious about owning her own Sweet shop she needed the experience. And of course Kyouko was right there beside her supporting her passion. She had said once Mami would make a killing selling her own recipes and treats. And it didn't hurt for Mami working because she brought home things Kyouko loved. Or rather have to fight for. Nagisa was somewhat of a sweet thief. To which Kyouko swore up and down she had no part in teaching the young girl. Then of course there was Kyouko's life. She wasn't really the type cut out for school. Let alone a highschool or College. But Mami insisted she stay in school to learn. Luckily there was a way Kyouko could take classes via the Internet and never step foot into a classroom again. Though that left Kyouko to find a source of work as those classes were expensive than what Mami was taking. So while Mami went to school and her work after. Kyouko made it a goal to acquire a lot of jobs and make a ton of money. To which Kyouko got fired a lot. It wasn't because she was a terrible worker. She just felt when something or someone was in the wrong she was going to voice her displeasure which usually landed her out the door with no pay. But luckily she had gotten a part time job working at a Coffee shop. The owner had caught her stealing some food when she was short on cash and as punishment she had to work off her debt and then some. To which that day Mami made sure she had cash on hand and reminded her she had food to eat and not to steal again. Luckily after paying her debt the owner liked Kyouko enough to keep her around. But today Kyouko didn't have to worry about money or jobs or anything like that. Today was her day with Mami and after spending the morning in bed neither one wanting to get up but reluctantly they had to. They decided to stay in for the day. Which left getting rid of Nagisa. Kyouko had paid they young girl off to go bug Madoka and Homura for the day. To which Nagisa drove a hard bargain. Little shrimp was starting to rub off on her.

Kyouko smirked stretching slightly laying on the couch waiting for Mami. The three of them had turned out to be one hell of a...family. Even though Kyouko would never admit it. She just could never say the word. And Mami understood that. Even though she knew what Kyouko thought.  
Kyouko closed her eyes for a moment which was a mistake leaving her open for a Mami attack. Mami flopped onto the red head making Kyouko wince a little. “The hell Mami!”Kyouko exclaimed rather irritated only to get a genuine laugh and a teasing look from the blonde. “I apologize Kyouko.”Mami said just to scoot over against the back of the couch getting into her spot next to Kyouko who shifted over a little. Once they were both situated comfortably Mami rested her head on Kyouko's shoulder taking the remote off the red head who had been holding it this entire time. Turning the television on she flipped though channels. Kyouko pouted a bit blushing slightly. When they had said stay in together she had figured it would be alone time. As in she could finally get rid of her irritability of no close contact. In other words she wanted sex and she wanted it now. She had tried this morning but Mami had put the kibosh on that reminding her of Nagisa being at home. To which Kyouko would always retort she already knew about that stuff thanks to Sayaka's big mouth. But Mami still wanted to hold on to Nagisa's innocence if only for a little while.

 

 

Kyouko glanced down at Mami who seemed too interested in finding something to watch. Now was her chance. Kyouko adjusted her arm around Mami being ever so careful to slide her hand down a little. Kyouko always played koi when it came to things like this. And Mami usually let her get away with it. Because she found it adorable. Kyouko trying to do things outside her brazen acts of selfishness and I only care about food, and her close net of friends and Nagisa and Mami was something worth while to see. Sometimes it reminded Mami of the times when they were Sempai and Kohai. How cute Kyouko was. It was a rare treat to see that side of the red head now. And Mami savored every moment of it.

 

As Kyouko inched her hand inch by inch. Mami was full aware of her girlfriends actions. She flipped a to a program that seemed to be a romance type show. Mami gasped sitting up slightly leaning over Kyouko. “I haven't seen this one yet..”Mami said. Kyouko had frozen in place at the sudden movement her hand gripping the back of the couch for support. Mami had almost made her heart stop.  
“o-Oh yeah?”Kyouko said glancing over at the program. Without a word Mami leaned over kissing Kyouko's cheek. Making Kyouko irk blushing. She had been had. “Next time don't make it so obvious my Kohai...”Mami teased. Kyouko put on a sour look. Mami was a sly one.

“I could always tell what your were planning.”Mami said smiling. “Pfft Mami don't lie..”Kyouko slightly whined. Mami eyed her a bit sitting up. “Why would I lie? I know everything about you from normal you to your magical attacks.”she said. Kyouko turned her head looking slightly pissed. “Pfft don't think because you know my past you know everything. I have some things you don't know..”Kyouko said. “Like what?”Mami said interested to hear this. Kyouko thought for a moment. She had just dug herself an argument and usually these things put her out on the couch for a week. She would have to word this very carefully. Mami knew whatever she would say would be some excuse or made up lie. 

Kyouko was starting to panic. Mami was right. But before Mami could pull a victory over this little spat. Kyouko sighed and gave in. “Alright you win..”she said. Mami blinked. This was a first usually Kyouko would be arguing til she became blue in the face. Maybe finally Kyouko was coming along to being more conscious about her actions and how they effected others. But before Mami could dwell on this new maybe changed Kyouko. Kyouko laughed. “Got ya” she said. Mami sat there for a few minutes before sighing. Alright Kyouko had one thing that she didn't know or expect from her. Kyouko sat up a bit with a grin on her face sticking her hands on Mami's cheeks. “You can't win em all ya'know” she said teasing. Mami pouted. Kyouko didn't need to rub it in. Kyouko smirked leaning in kissing Mami. After a minute she pulled back. “Am I forgiven now Sempai?”Kyouko said trying to sound cute. Mami glanced around anywhere but at her. She was a sucker for Kyouko's antics sometimes.

“Yes Kyouko..”Mami said after a while. “Good cause I wanna show just how sorry I am to you..”Kyouko said before kissing Mami again. Mami blinked slightly surprised at Kyouko before returning the kiss. How long exactly had it been that they had been this close to each other other than sleeping. Mami had kept herself busy so she hadn't really kept track but her body was telling her it had been far too long. Maybe it was a good thing neither one of them had gotten dressed this morning. It became apparent when Kyouko slid Mami's night gown straps off her shoulders moving things forward then simple kissing.

 

Mami didn't want to be the only one to not make a move. She waited for the right moment catching Kyouko off guard slipping her tongue into her mouth pinning her tongue down. This only enticed Kyouko more shifting around on the couch running her hand up Mami's leg. Mami gasped wanting more. But before she could voice her need. Kyouko had pulled away from her yanked her down on the couch and straddled her on the couch kissing her neck. Kyouko's hands wandered over Mami's body. Mami's body twitched. “Kyouko..”Mami whispered before Kyouko lightly bit her neck making her gasp. “Nu uh...I'm not done apologizing..”Kyouko whispered on her skin sliding her tongue over the bite mark. 

Mami whimpered this wasn't apologizing this was agonizing torture. “Kyouko please..”Mami slightly begged. Kyouko smirked. Mami could beg all she wanted she wasn't done. Kyouko continued her kisses running along Mami's neck to her chest. Mami fidgeted around. Kyouko was making this harder than what it should have been. Mami started to cave moving her own hand down rubbing at her underwear. Mami made a small grunt when Kyouko pulled down her night gown exposing her breasts. Kyouko smiled before leaning in licking the right one. Mami whimpered this was feeling way to good. The lack of contact in these few short months seemed to only make it better at this time.  
Kyouko glanced over at Mami's arm before looking down seeing her in the act. Kyouko pouted catching Mami's hand yanking it away from her underwear. “Mami...”Kyouko said eyeing her slightly before taking her fingers into her mouth sucking on them. Mami gave her a pitiful look. She wanted to feel good and Kyouko was driving her insane with her teasing.

Kyouko removed Mami's fingers from her mouth before reaching down herself barely touching Mami's underwear. Mami glanced at her then at her hand. Kyouko put on a cocky smile pressing her thumb to Mami's underwear earning one of Mami's moans in response. She started to rub her thumb along her underwear as Mami made cute moans to every movement.  
Kyouko was enjoying this. Mami deserved a little teasing for trying to pick a fight with her. “Please...”Mami begged again. She wanted Kyouko so badly. No she needed Kyouko now. “Please what?”Kyouko asked reaching up started to remove Mami's underwear. “Kyouko I swear if you don't touch me I'll never make another sweet again.”Mami said dead serious. Kyouko blinked before laughing sliding off Mami's underwear by now. “And if I do?”Kyouko asked rubbing her hands along Mami's inner thighs. “You can have a pocky after dinner...”Mami said. “Just dinner?”Kyouko asked inching her hands closer and closer. “Oh fine whenever..just hurry.”Mami said sounding distressed. 

Kyouko smirked. “I'll hold you to that Mami.”she said before sliding a finger into her. Mami gasped catching her breath in her throat. Her body slightly tensed before relaxing as Kyouko went to work moving her index finger in and out. Mami moaned a little wanting more. And Kyouko happily obliged adding another finger going slightly faster. Mami could just die right here and now. Feeling this good had to be some sort of trap. Kyouko's fingers knew exactly where to go to make Mami start to sing a chorus of cute moans and grunts. “Ah..Kyouko!”Mami cried as Kyouko's fingers had found what she was looking for. Kyouko put on a victorious grin rubbing the spot making Mami squirm at her touch.  
Mami leaned her head back slightly arching her back she could feel that blissful feeling coming. “K-kyouko I'm..I'm...”she stuttered. Kyouko put on a sour look. Already? They hadn't even been at this for an hour. Kyouko pulled her fingers from Mami making Mami look at her with a frustrated look. 

 

 

“Kyouko..” she somewhat growled. How irritating Kyouko could be sometimes. “I'm sorry Mami..”Kyouko said before licking her own fingers savoring the taste. Mami always had a sweet taste maybe sweet enough to drive anyone with a sweet tooth for more. Kyouko then pushed Mami's legs apart before leaning down licking her. Mami gasped but before she could say anything Kyouko's tongue was driving her back to that blissful feeling again. “Oh Kyouko..”Mami moaned. Mami quivered a little arching her back again. That feeling was back. “Kyouko.... I'm coming..”Mami cried. Mami came getting some fluid on Kyouko's cheek . Kyouko licked Mami's clit lovingly getting all she could swallowing. Kyouko leaned her head up looking at Mami's heaving body. She wanted more. A lot more.  
Kyouko leaned up kissing Mami grinding her still clothed hips to hers earning a lustful groan. The two girls broke the kiss both panting for air. Mami looked at Kyouko blinking seeing the fluid still on her cheek. She reached up with her finger wiping it away before holding it out for the red head. Kyouko hated to waste things. Kyouko smirked sucking the last bit off Mami's finger.

They had continued their love making well into the afternoon before they both were down on the floor exhausted in a heap of arms and legs twisted around each other. Kyouko had her head resting on Mami's chest looking off at something. “Hey...Mami...”She asked. “Hm?”The blonde answered with her eyes closed. “You think we could stay like this forever?”Kyouko asked a bit. Mami opened her eyes staring up at the ceiling. “Forever is a long time.”Mami said. Kyouko slightly pouted before leaning up looking at Mami. “Well...how about as in forever til a demon takes us out....”Kyouko said. Mami blinked before giggling a bit. “You have it all planned out?”she asked. “Hell yeah...if I'm gonna die I'm gonna do it on my terms.”Kyouko said rather smugly. “Then I guess if you dont do anything rash then forever it will be.” Mami said. Kyouko grinned. “Deal then...just keep putting up with me until then.”Kyouko said. Mami just shook her head slightly at the red head. “I wouldn't stop even if you asked me to” Mami thought.


End file.
